My Name
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: Something about choosing a name. Not sure of the title & genre though, can't think of anything. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. R&R. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Second tragedy fic, hope its okay...RyoxSaku


**Name**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is sooo not mine! And if it were, there will be lots of girls & Ryoma & Sakuno would've ended up together by now.

"He has grown so much ne, anata?" Sakuno said as she & her husband watched their child playing at the park.

"Aa," Ryoma replied.

"He looks so much like you," she added.

"Not really," her husband disagreed. "He may look _exactly_ like me but those eyes aren't mine; their yours."

Sakuno smiled. "But if it weren't for Tezuka we wouldn't be able to see how our son will look like." 

"Aa," Ryoma replied.

True, their son does resemble his father very much but the eyes were different. Instead of golden orbs, they were hazel ones, which belonged to his mom. His parents had a very hard time deciding a name for their child. They thought of naming him Ryo or Ryosaku. Then after an incident, they have decided to name him after the man who had save his & his mother's life…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"How is your son?" Tezuka asked Sakuno as they walked by the street.

"He's fine," Sakuno smiled. "Ne Tezuka"

"Hn?" 

"What do you think we should name him?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't know," Tezuka replied. "Haven't you decided yet?" 

"Nope," Sakuno shook her head.

"Well, don't worry. The answer will come to you soon," Tezuka cheered her up.

"I do hope so," Sakuno agreed. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be the godfather of this child."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Tezuka thanked her.

"Glad you like it," Sakuno smiled. "Ja ne"

"Aa, mata ne," Tezuka bade.

As Sakuno was crossing the street, Tezuka noticed that a car hasn't hit the brakes, yet & what's worse is that it is heading towards Sakuno's direction. He dived in & pushed Sakuno out of the way and being hit by the car instead. The events were so fast that it all happened in the blink of an eye. Sakuno was in a corner, bleeding & Tezuka lying on the ground, bleeding, too. Sakuno saw Tezuka and approached him…

"Te-Tezuka," she said, her strength was going down. "A-arigato go-gozaimasu" with that she fainted.

"You're very welcome," Tezuka replied weakly.

"Oi oi, someone do something!!" the people yelled.

"Get an ambulance NOW!!!"

----------------------

Everything was black. She could hardly remember anything. Was it all a dream? She then slowly opened her eyes to see whether it was reality or not. She then found herself looking into a pair of golden orbs as she opened her eyes.

"Good thing you're awake," her husband said in relief.

"Wh-what happened?" Sakuno asked.

"You don't remember?" Ryoma asked back.

"Not really, all I remember is that I was walking with Tezuka then—" she paused. "Wait Tezuka! Is-is he alright?"

"Not really," Ryoma's voice lowered. "He's badly injured and the doctors say that he wouldn't last very long."

"I wanna see him, anata. Take me to him," Sakuno pleaded.

"Alright let's go," Ryoma agreed and carried his wife to a wheelchair. Then, took her to Tezuka's room.

"Ah Sakuno-chan are you alright?" Oishi greeted her.

"Yes I'm fine," Sakuno smiled. "How about Tezuka?"

She saw all 7 regulars shook their heads.

"It has gotten worse," Fuji said sadly.

"He wouldn't last long," Taka added.

She told her husband to push her by Tezuka's side and spoke to him. He was covered in bandages but his face was still shone, full of bruises. "I really am very sorry for what happened." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You do not need to be sorry," Tezuka replied weakly. "How is the baby?" his eyes started to close.

"It's fine," Sakuno replied. "Stay with us Tezuka. Please!"

"I'm sorry, too but I am afraid this is it," Tezuka still got an urge to give his final smile.

"No this is not the end!" Sakuno disagreed as tears crawled on her cheeks. "This is not what you get for saving my life! Its—it's just not fair."

"Tezuka please stay with us"

"Don't leave us buchou"

"We need you"

"You're the best you don't deserve this"

"Its not your time yet, be strong"

"Fight it, nyah"

"We're a team right?"

"Minna," Tezuka smiled and a little tear drop formed on his eye. "Thank you so much for being with me. I'm so sorry to leave you all behind but always, _yudan sezu ni ikou_. I know you can always do what you set your mind into. Sayonara," those were his last words. After the very last word, he gave his final breath and bid goodbye to the world.

The room was filled with sorrow and grieves as the former captain of the Seigaku Boys' Tennis club past away…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"We owe him so much…" 

Ryoma encircled his hands around his wife. "He'll be in a happier place now."

"Mm," Sakuno nodded. "Where is Mitsu going?"

"Come on," Ryoma and Sakuno stood up and followed their son.

---

"Here"

"Th-thank you mister," Mitsu thanked the man who handed him the apple.

"No problem," the man smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"Who is he talking to?" Sakuno asked.

"I wonder…" Ryoma has a wild guess on his mind even though he couldn't see whom his son is talking to.

"Hai, thanks again," Mitsu smiled and went to his parents.

"Don't run off to anywhere without telling alright, Mitsu?" Sakuno scolded her son.

The man's eyes widened as he heard what Sakuno just called the child. _"So you finally knew what to name him. I am very much honored to be named after your son"_

"Hai okasang," Mitsu replied. "Ne you know that man with the eyeglasses? He helped me get the apple from the tree."

The couple looked at each other and smiled. So it was him after all.

"You know he is your godfather,"

**-owari-**

**Did you like it? Was it good enough? This was just in my head so I thought I'd write it. Sowee Mikee for killing Tezuka. R&R.**


End file.
